The Proposition
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Lady has an interesting request of our Dark Slayer. Is he up to the task? Will he accept her challenge.. you know me, pure smut baby..enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Vergil sat contently in his living room. The fire place roared as he basked in its warmth. He was into his second book of the evening when there was a knock at the door. Vergil didn't get visitors, none that ever returned anyway. This one was rather persistent. Huffing a sigh, he set his book down and languidly made his way to the door. He definitely was not expecting this particular guest.

He leaned against the door frame. "Lady. What brings you here to darken my doorway?"

Lady was all business. "I need a favor."

Vergil raised his brows. "Why not ask Dante, I'm sure he owes—"

"I want you to take my virginity." She said with a straight face.

Vergil was stunned silent. That was the last thing he had expected. He moved back to allow her entry.

"Thanks." She said as she breezed past him.

The dark twin shook his head. "You want to run that by me again?" He gestured towards the living room.

"You heard me." She sat comfortably on his couch. "I want you to take my virginity."

Vergil sat in the chair across from her. "Yes, but why me? You and I have never really gotten along. Why not ask Dante? He's always had a 'thing' for you."

"This is true, but for Dante it would be more of a conquest than anything else. Plus, I'd have to hear about it for the rest of my life." Lady crossed her legs and took off her glasses.

"Point taken. Why exactly are you in a hurry to lose your purity after all this time? If you don't mind me asking." The blue devil interrogated.

Lady looked pointedly at him. "Vergil, I'm not getting any younger. I'm curious to know what all the fuss is about. I want at least one night of passion. Plus, it would get all these zealots off my back about being 'pure with priestess blood flowing through my veins.'"

Vergil stood and strode to the liquor cabinet. "I don't know if I can help you."

"Why not?" Lady turned to watch him take a bottle and two glasses from the shelf.

"You want one night of passion."

"And?"

He presented her with a tumbler of brown liquid. "I don't do just one night." Lady stared at him, mouth agape with tinted cheeks. "If you are looking for a quick romp, then go see Dante. He goes through women like he does pizza."

Lady took a gulp of the liquid courage. She was nervous enough asking Vergil to do this for her. She couldn't even believe she was asking him, but at the time he seemed like a logical choice. But maybe he didn't have sex with women. Oh God, she would feel so stupid if she just put herself out there for no reason. Taking another big sip, she watched him return to his chair. "So, you don't have sex?"

A devilish smirk played across his lips. "I have an abundance of sex Lady. I just don't bed a woman whenever the urge strikes. But when I do, I take her for several days at a time. If you want passion, I will give you passion and then some. But if you are looking for just anyone to be with just to do the deed, then I cannot help you." He brought the glass to his lips taking a sip he licked them slowly afterward. He sat patiently waiting for her to make the next move. Vergil admitted to himself that he had always been somewhat attracted to Lady because of her tenacious fire. But they often butted heads which is why he found it interesting that she would come to him. "You did not answer my question." When she looked at him perplexed, he added. "Why come to me?"

Lady relaxed a little after taking another long sip of her drink. She didn't know what it was, but it was smooth. "Because I knew you wouldn't make it into something that it wasn't and I wouldn't feel used and dirty afterwards."

He placed his head in his hand. "I am touched that you think so highly of me." He drolled.

"Well will you do it or not?"

Vergil paused, more so for dramatic effect. "I'll do it on my terms. Do you think you are up for that?" Devilish mischief danced in his eyes. "You have no idea what I am like in bed; think about your answer before you give it." He finished the drink, setting it on the table in front for him. "I will promise you this; I will definitely make it worth your while."

He watched Lady squirm for a minute. _I am going to destroy you and leave you begging for more, little lady. _Was what she read in his eyes. Never one to back down from a challenge, she gracefully lifted herself from the cushion and made her way towards him. Lady stood inches from his knees and held out her hand. "Deal." She said confidently.

Vergil lightly grasped her wrist; bringing the inside to his lips he kissed it tenderly. "Deal." At the small gesture, she felt a warmth bloom in her stomach. "Here, let me help you out of you jacket." She hadn't realized she still had it on. Vergil reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He stood up and pushed it from her shoulders. They breathed each other in as he took her jacket. He moved away to hang it on the coat rack by the door. Lady stood still and watched him as he turned around and walked back to her. It was like she was seeing him in a different light. His strides had a swagger to them she hadn't noticed before and his eyes were a blaze with an ice blue fire ready to consume her. Suddenly she felt a bit over heated. Vergil stood in front of her again, his eyes searing into hers. He reached for her glass, brushing his fingers against hers. "You're glass is empty. Would you like some more?"

Lady grew flush at his proximity. "What are you doing?" She asked, it came out barely above a whisper.

"I'm seducing you Lady. I'm not going to rush into fucking you." He brushed his thumb across her lower lip tilting her head upward. He brought his lips down to hers. "You wanted the experience; I'm going to give it to you." Vergil pressed his lips to hers gently. Suddenly her knees grew weak he caught her before she fell. Lady felt a little light headed and was fairly sure it wasn't from the drink. "Hasn't anyone ever kissed you before?" She shook her head. "Well, tonight will be a night of firsts then." Taking her glass he set it on the table next to them. "Close your eyes." Her eyes fell shut. Sliding one arm around her waist and threading his fingers through her hair he connected their lips once more. She timidly kissed him back. Parting his lips he urged her to do the same as he ran his tongue across them. Obeying his request, she found she liked the sounds open mouth kisses made. This time he used his tongue, coaxing her to do the same. He tilted his head deepening the embrace. Bringing her arms around his neck she held onto him, fearful her knees would buckle again. She liked Vergil's kisses…she liked them a lot. Lady let his tongue dance on hers as they explored and tasted each other. After several minutes Vergil pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Lady sounded breathless.

Smirking, he kissed her swollen lips again and moaned softly, enjoying the softness of them. "Because you need to breath." Vergil led her to the couch and refilled their glasses. Sitting the opposite side of the couch, he beckoned her to him. "Come here." She hesitated. "I won't bite, that is, unless you want me to." Lady drew her brows together, suddenly suspicious of him. "You are the one who started this game. If you are playing hard to get, that's fine. I prefer it that way." He started to lean towards her and she lost her nerve completely. Downing the drink she set it aside as he came closer. Searching her eyes, he didn't find the fear he thought he would. "Are you uncomfortable? Would you like to stop?" He started to pull away when she grabbed his shirt, crashing their lips together. She explored his mouth; he let her take control for a moment before dominating the kiss. They soon found themselves lying on the couch. Vergil ran his hand up one leg bringing it around him. He slowly glided his fingers over her stomach up to cup her breast through her shirt. Lady gasped at the sensation and arched into his touch. He kneaded the flesh gently as he kissed along the side of her neck. Lady moaned softly. "Just think how it would feel if you were stripped." Moisture pooled between her legs. She knew Vergil could probably have her naked within seconds if he chose. He was holding back, for now. Something told her by the end of all this, he would have her any which way he wanted. But for now, she was glad he slowed it down. Sitting back he pulled her onto his lap. "You know you can touch me." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I want you to."

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…_she saw his glass out of the corner of her eye. Slamming the liquor back, she moved her hand over his chest. Vergil brought her other hand to his stomach. She could feel his muscled chest and abs under the soft material of his shirt. He watched Lady as she grazed her fingers over him lightly, he held her thighs, thumbs slowly drawing small circles on them.

"Do you like that?" Vergil nodded. Lady fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Finishing with the last one, she gazed at his pale marblesque skin. Her hands moved on their own accord. Lady watched as his abs contracted under her touch. She hadn't realized he had managed to get her shirt up over her head until he fingered the strap of her bra. Suddenly, she was very self-conscious. Lady withdrew slightly and went to cover herself.

Vergil stilled her hands and pulled them away from her. "Don't. You are beautiful Lady. Embrace it, do not shy away from it."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." She said sheepishly.

Without a word, Vergil picked her up and headed towards his room. Once there, he flipped on the light and set her before a full length mirror. "Look at yourself and tell me what you see."

"I see scars and bruises, two ugly mitch-match eyes, my hips are too big…" she trailed off, her voice held a hint of self-loathing.

"Now do you know what I see?" She shook her head. His eyes connected with hers in the mirror. He traced a few of her scars on her stomach and arms. "I see strength, determination, beauty, sensuality, uniqueness, heart…fire." His lowered her strap from her shoulder and kissed it tenderly. She closed her eyes. Vergil put his mouth near her ear. "Don't close your eyes, watch." He lowered the other strap and kissed along her neck. Lady watched uncertainly as he unhooked her bra and took it away from her. He ran his hands over her arms and stomach before bringing them to her breasts cupping them, he squeezed them gently. Lady gasped as she leaned back into him. "They are perfect. I can't wait to taste them." Vergil spoke as he licked the outside of her ear. He replaced his hands with hers, continuing to kneed the flesh. He skimmed his hands over her skin until they rested at the top of her jeans. Slowly he undid the button and the zipper before sliding them down her legs. He caressed them lightly as he then hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. Lady looked down at him. Kissing the side of her hip he pointed to the mirror. Focusing on her image, Lady watched as he rid her of the last of her clothing. She stood naked in front of him, massaging her own breasts. The blue devil stood behind her, gazing at her in the mirror. "You are breathtaking, temptress." Vergil pressed himself to her back. He stood only in his boxer briefs. "Can you feel what you do to me? I dare you to look at yourself and tell me you are not beautiful." Lady could feel his arousal pressing against her backside. Vergil nudged her legs apart slightly as he snaked his hand between her thighs. Lady tried to clamp them closed. "Relax, it won't hurt. I just want to make you feel good."

"Vergil, I—"

"I want you to watch yourself release." He whispered huskily in her ear as his fingers slowly began to taunt her swollen bud. Lady panted and moaned. Vergil brought his hand over her breast and fondled the mound, teasing her nipple. "Don't hold back." He brought her hand between her legs, mimicking what he was doing to her. "Feel how wet you are?" Bringing his fingers to his lips he languidly pulled them out of his mouth. "Like honey." Lady gasped and keened. "Don't fight it, let it take you over." Vergil sucked at the nape of her neck as she came by her own hand. Crying out, her knees buckled and Vergil held her against him. Coming down from her euphoric high she watched her breasts heave as she rested limply against him, her cheeks flush in the afterglow. "Say it, Lady." Vergil kissed her hair.

"I'm beautiful." For the first time ever, she actually believed it.

The half-devil picked Lady up and cradled her to him. Bringing her to his bed he laid her down, sliding in next to her. She watched him pull up the sheets. "We're not having sex tonight?"

He chuckled at her eagerness. "No, not tonight. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Plus, you've had quite a bit to drink."

Lady turned on her side towards him. "Was that part of the seduction?"

"No, you did that yourself." Vergil gave her a small smile. Lady smiled back. "We haven't even gotten to the good part." He smiled a little wider as her eyes grew a little bigger. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady woke up around 3 am to use the restroom. After doing her business she looked at her nude reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a tousled mess, rosy nipples were perky from the night air; she smoothed her hands down soft, curvy hips. It was the first time she hadn't noticed her scars as prominently as they were. _I am beautiful; _she smiled turning this way and that. She glimpsed the love bite on her neck and felt warmth begin to bloom in her belly. She had no idea the sleeping devil in the other room could be so sensual. Something told her they had barely scratched the surface.

Lady paddled back into the other room and quietly slipped into bed. She studied Vergil as she peeled back the sheets. Glancing up at his face to make sure he was still sleeping, she noted his deep breathing. Her fingers lightly played over his chest. Fingering one nipple she watched it grow hard then turned her attention to the other one. The little bud perked at her teasing, but she wanted to try something else. Looking back up at him once more and confirming that he was still asleep; she brought her lips to his chest and licked at the raised flesh. Lady rolled her tongue over the sensitive bud a few more times before a tiny moan left his throat. Her wide eyes shot up to his face afraid she had gotten caught. Vergil was still sleeping, his breathing still deep. She knew she should leave well enough alone, but couldn't help herself.

Trailing her fingers down his stomach, full lips parted slightly as he began breathing through his mouth. _Still sleeping…good. _She circled her index finger around his navel then leaned down and kissed it lightly before dipping her tongue into the small indent. Feeling especially brave now, she lifting his waist band and peeked inside. _Oh my!_ She wondered if her touching him had done that. Lady blushed when she imagined him putting that inside her. So lost in thought she hadn't noticed his breathing changed. Vergil shifted slightly as she pulled the band a little lower.

"Go ahead, touch it." He whispered.

Lady whipped her head back up and made to move but not before he grabbed her hand. Her face was hot and she was glad for the darkness. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Vergil chuckled lightly. "You are sorry you got caught."

"That too." Lady tried to move but Vergil wouldn't let her go. "Vergil I-I—"

He placed her hand on his clothed erection and rubbed it slowly. "You what?" He bucked up into her hand. Vergil tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear. She applied a little more pressure and he moaned lowly. She boldly freed him from the confines of his boxers. Taking him in her hand she stroked him once, eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned her name. Lady moved so she was sitting between his legs. Stroking him steadily, she watching his face for his reaction. He looked at her with hooded eyes. "Why did you move so far away? I want to touch you Lady." Vergil tried to sit up and she tightened her grip on him. He hissed, "Not so hard." Placing his hand over hers he guided her. "Like this." He laid back down and let go of her hand.

"Like this?" Lady came up the shaft and rotated her wrist as she came back down.

Vergil made a low growling noise. "Just like that." She watched as he panted and his stomach constricted. Her bi-colored eyes flicked back up. She watched the lustful expressions play across his face as he bit his lip. Pumping him faster, she felt him get harder and buck up into her hand. Vergil gasped loudly as he shuddered, his essence coating her hand. They remained silent for a long moment.

"That was pretty gross." Lady said as she looked at her hand.

Vergil chuckled softly. "No one said it was pretty." He watched as she brought one of her digits to her mouth and licked the tip. Pursing her lips together, she thought about the way it tasted. His laughter cut through the silence, "I hear it's an acquired taste." It was melodic sound, causing her to temporarily forget about the salty taste in her mouth. Getting up, he disappeared into the bathroom. Coming back a few minutes later, he wiped her hands with a damp rag and kissed her lips.

Still trying to decide how to feel about what she just did, Lady decided it was okay because it gave him pleasure. She enjoyed watching the expressions on his face and realized she had never seen him this expressive before. It was kinda hot. Vergil took her in his arms as they lay back in his oversized bed. "So, that was okay?" She looked up at him and he down at her.

"It was more than okay." He kissed her again. "I did not mean to soil your hand in such a manner. You did not have to bring me to release."

"I know." She smiled up at him. "I wanted to and you're a horrible liar."

A small smile graced his lips. "Now go to sleep. You need to be well rested. The elder Sparda caressed her cheek. "Tomorrow you lose your virginity."

~V~V~V~V~V~

Lady woke nervous and excited all at the same time. Light streamed into the bedroom as she sat up in the plush bed surrounded by midnight sheets. Vergil had laid a silky dark blue robe at the foot of the bed, but was nowhere to be seen. She decided to take a quick shower and seek him out. He had set an oversized fluffy towel on the counter along with some toiletries. _He has these just lying around? My God, how many women does he bring home? _ Turning on the faucet, she showered quickly. Rinsing the suds from her hair, she started at the rumble of the Dark Slayer's deep voice.

"Good morning."

Lady squealed and tried to cover herself. Giving her a lopsided grin, Vergil tilted his head. "Trying to shield yourself is rather a moot point, isn't it? Being that I've already seen you nude."

"Geez, don't you knock?" Lady went about scrubbing herself still trying to show as little as possible.

Vergil leaned against the counter. "It's my house. I shouldn't have to. Although, proper etiquette dictates that, yes, I should have. However, the door was not closed."

Turning off the water, she opened the shower door; Vergil met her with the towel open wide. Stepping closer to him he wrapped it around her, then leaned down and kissed her wet lips.

"Are you always this cordial to the women you take to bed?" Lady smirked.

Vergil gave her a haughty stare. "A good lover doesn't kiss and tell." He returned her smirk. "I should take you where you stand." He watched the beads of water caress her milky white skin before disappearing under the towel. Sighing, "I brought you a cup of coffee and breakfast is getting cold." At that, he turned to leave.

"So why don't you?" Lady called after him.

"Because your first time shouldn't be against a bathroom wall. It should be laid out on the finest Egyptian cotton." He said over his shoulder. "However, if you continue to dawdle I might change my mind." Vergil said as he sauntered out the door.

Lady kind of wished he would. She was eager to experience another orgasm like yesterday. She blushed at the memory. She wondered if the second burst of pleasure would feel the same or be better. Shaking her head, she toweled herself off, wrapped her hair and fastened the robe before heading to the dining room, coffee in hand.

His robe was entirely too big on her and looked more like a kimono. The fabric dragged behind her as she walked, giving him a peek of her creamy white thighs. Vergil watched her enter the room, eyes traveling over her. He didn't even try to hide his stare. Lady noticed, putting a little more switch in her hips. The blue devil smiled deviously. She sat up on the kitchen counter as he prepared her plate.

"So, you can cook?" Lady said popping a grape in her mouth.

"How else would I eat?" He countered as he set her plate on the table. Returning, he fixed his own.

"Smartass." Lady smirked. Stealing a piece of melon from him as he passed by, she asked "What's your favorite part of a woman's body?"

Vergil stood in front of her and set his plate down. Pushing her knees apart he stepped between them. Offering her another piece of melon, Lady opened her mouth to accept the succulent piece of fruit. "Her eyes."

"Her eyes?" She dead panned.

"Yes, because a woman's eyes are always very expressive." He slides his hands under the silky fabric of the robe, slowly inching his fingers upward. Lady's breath hitched. "You can see them fill with need and desire; passion and want." Taking another piece of fruit, he offered her a bite. The juice trailed down her chin, Vergil wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Running the fruit along the pulse point on her neck, he leaned in and traced his tongue alone the path. She shuddered at the contact, "And here. You can feel her pulse began to race as she becomes more and more excited." Pulling back, he popped the melon in his mouth and kissed her full on the lips. As she opened to receive him, the juice trickled into her mouth and she moaned. Ending the kiss, his hands gravitated to her hips giving them a playful squeeze. "And I love a woman's hips, because it gives me something to hold onto."

Picking up his plate, Vergil left her feeling quite needy for him to finish what he started. Shakily, Lady made her way to the table. "Was that part of the seduction?"

"Yes Lady that was part of the seduction." His eyes were playful.

"It works." She squirmed.

"I know." Vergil smiled wickedly.

After they finished breakfast they sat in comfortable silence until Lady spoke up. "So what was your first time like?" Her chin in her hand.

Vergil cleared his throat and sipped his tea. "A learning experience."

"Oh come on, spill it. Was it that bad?" She eyed him.

"No. I was sixteen and she was thirty-two." Lady pulled a face. "She was my neighbor and she was drop-dead gorgeous."

"She was a pedophile Vergil."

Vergil thought for a moment. He noticed Lady almost looked angry. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. However, I didn't act my age either."

"Who started it?" Lady was actually almost upset. How could a woman that age take advantage of a sixteen year old boy?

"She did. I was working in the yard when the van pulled in next door. She waited a few days before coming over and asking if I could help her move a few pieces of heavy furniture. I didn't think there was any harm in it." Lady looked at him expectantly. Vergil continued. "She told me she wanted to thank me for helping her and then asked me if I knew how handsome I was. I knew what she was doing, but being a hormonal teenager and having a beautiful woman offer herself to you, was not the type of offer I wanted to turn down. I fucked her long and hard and often. She told me how she wanted it and what she liked. I did my best to give it to her."

"So she taught you everything you know?" Lady quipped.

"Not everything. But more than enough." He was very pragmatic

about the whole thing. "Like I said, it was a learning experience."

Lady couldn't help but think of a poor helpless sixteen year old Vergil being backed into a corner while this she-devil threw herself at him; taking advantage of his kindness and his youth.

Sensing her rising emotion, Vergil reached for her hand. "Lady, I knew what I was doing. I wouldn't have done it had I not wanted it. We continued our little tryst for about six months before I broke it off."

"So what happened?" She drew little circles in the palm of his hand.

"She lied to me. Told me she had divorced her husband when they were merely separated. She tried to convince me she loved me. I knew better." Vergil looked at her in earnest. "You have to remember, Lady, there is a vast difference between lust and love when sex is involved. They are two separate emotions entirely."

"I get it." She smiled.

Vergil ran his fingers up the inside of her arm lightly, sending a chill throughout her. "You know, you can still change your mind. I won't force you to go through with this."

"You don't want to do this?" Lady said slightly disappointed.

"I didn't say that. I'm just giving you the option." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. She felt herself flush at the intensity of his beguiling stare.

Lady always thought Dante and Vergil were good looking, but there was something about Vergil she was just now seeing. She couldn't describe it, but she could feel it.. kind of a warm feeling deep inside.. she would have to look into this further.

"Go finish getting dressed and I'll take you to one of my favorite places." He smiled kissing the inside of her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady found her clothes freshly laundered and neatly folded on the bed. She could get use kind of treatment. _Too bad it's only business._ She reemerged to find Vergil looking out his back door. He stood with his hands in his pockets, sleeves on his white button up rolled up to his elbows. He seemed a little lost in thought.

The raven haired beauty came to stand beside him. His backyard was well groomed and replicated a Japanese garden. There was a small koi pond in the back as well. "Did you do this yourself?" Vergil nodded. "It's very beautiful. I wish I had a backyard."

He looked at her puzzled for a moment before remembering she lived in an apartment. "You are always more than welcome to walk through it anytime you like."

"Can we walk through it now?" That was quite the gift he bestowed upon her. No doubt, very few received that privilege.

"We do not have time now, but tomorrow we can." Turning, he walked towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" Lady followed after. He said nothing but shot her a naughty grin. Turning on the light, he opened the outer doors. Her jaw dropped when she saw the black convertible Audi R8. "Ok, never figured you were one of those guys with a 'need for speed'." She ran her fingers over the hood. "Always thought you were a luxury sedan man myself."

Vergil chuckled and opened her door. "There is quite a bit that you do not know about me." Sliding in next to her, the car started with a low rumble.

"This is sexy." Lady said looking around the interior.

Vergil's lingering gaze caressed her like a second skin. Deciding he liked the way she looked in his car, "Yes, it is." Lady didn't miss his stare.

Vergil drove cautiously through the city, but once they were outside city limits caution was thrown to the wind, as they tore up the open road. Lady laughed at his silent boyishness. She could feel how excited he was to be pushing the limits of his car, even if he didn't outwardly show it. _Boys and their toys, _she thought. Although she knew the feeling, it was the same when she rode her bike.

They were well into the country side when they stopped at a farmers market. Vergil obviously came here often by the way the vendor's chit chatted with him and offered him things they thought he might like, he told her to get whatever she desired. She loved fresh fruit and they left with an abundance of it. She couldn't help but smile at one of the little old lady's comment to her. _He's been coming here for five years and never has he brought anyone with him. And you're such a pretty little thing too. You must be very special._

They loaded up the fruit and vegetables in a cooler Vergil had stashed in the trunk and set out along the country side. Eventually they came to a stop. Taking a bag and a blanket from the trunk, Vergil led them up to the top of a hill littered with trees. On the other side of the hill was a large lake nestled amongst the rolling hills surrounded by more trees. The lush green pastures went on forever. Flowers sprinkled the hill sides here and there. It was absolutely beautiful, peaceful, and serene. There wasn't a house, electric line or radio tower in sight.

"Wow." Lady hardly got to experience such a natural wonder in her line of work. She imagined this is why Vergil stayed to himself, so he could take pleasure in such beauty whenever he pleased. "Thank you." Lady whispered as he came to stand next to her.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Vergil handed her a glass of wine. "I wanted to share this with you. You underestimate the value of the gift that you are giving me. To you, it is a mere nuisance and a bother to still be untouched. To me, it is a very precious gift that should be treasured." He took a small sip, savoring the flavor, then continued. "A woman's virtue has started many a war. Men die for it. The reason you're innocence's is so sought after it because it is a rarity. Something to be cherished. So many give it away so quickly, not really understanding the significance of what they threw away."

Lady stared at him as he spoke. Vergil kept his eyes on the landscape in front of him. "I thought you wouldn't make this something it's not."

Vergil shrugged, a gentle breeze played through his hair. "I'm just giving you my opinion. Do with it what you like." The blue devil sat down in the green grass, staring off into space, occasionally sipping from his glass. He looked so content. Almost happy. "I come here often just to get away from everything, from myself. You can't help but get lost in the beauty that surrounds you here."

Lady sat down next to him. "Never figured you for a nature lover."

"Like I said, there are many things you do not know about me, Lady. I appreciate nature." They sat in comfortable silence before Vergil collected the blanket and spread it out before her. He had packed a bottle of wine, some cheese and crackers and some of the fruit they found at the market.

Lady helped herself to some cheese. "You really are an enigma."

He laughed softly. "I've been called many things. An enigma has never been one of them. I'm just very private."

She watched the wind blow through his hair as he continued to gaze out over the landscape. Bringing his glass to his lips, she realized she was suddenly very thirsty. Taking a sip of her own, Lady waited for him to set the glass down in the grass. The wine was making her feel a little bold and she wanted to see him up close and personal. She waited another minute or two before climbing into his lap. He leaned back on his hands so she could get comfortable. Straddling him Lady got very close to his face. One corner of his lips curled as she examined him.

"What are you looking for?" Vergil asked slightly amused.

Lady's brows drew together. "Your skin is absolutely flawless. You don't have a freckle, a wrinkle, not even a scar." Lady unbuttoned his shirt and he let her explore him. Vergil was enjoying himself, so why should he stop her? Her hands roamed over his chest and stomach, searching for any discrepancy. She found nothing. "You don't even get sun burnt, do you?" Vergil shook his head. Lady was clearly frustrated, she was sure with all the fighting he had done over his life time there would be something. She didn't even know why she was obsessing.

Pushing his sleeve up past his elbow on his left arm, Vergil presented her with a tiny scar no longer than an inch long. It was on the inside of his arm, right where the elbow bends. "Dante stabbed me with a used steak knife when we were seven. The tip was lodged in the bone and broke off. It got infected when it refused to heal and had to be surgically removed."

Lady ran her fingers over the small imperfection. It became her favorite thing about him.

It took her a few moments to realize what her squirming and searching had done to Vergil in her frantic search to find something physically wrong with him. Lady could feel it plain as day, but he did nothing to act on it, nor show any discomfort by it. A light pink tinted her cheeks.

"Don't be shy." He crooned sitting up right. Vergil kissed her lightly, brushing his lips against hers. Lady grabbed his face and pressed them together slowly exploring his mouth. She loved the way the wine tasted on his lips. Vergil placed his hands on her hips and rolled them towards him. Lady gasped as he did it again eliciting a small moan from her lips. This time she rolled them on her own, a light keening left her throat at the friction it caused. Locking their lips together once more, he gently rolled them over. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she moaned loudly as he ground against her. Vergil pulled back, lust brimming in his eyes. He wanted this woman. He wanted her now. "Take off your shirt." He slid his off when she hesitated. "No one can see you." Lady relented and pulled her shirt over her head. Running his fingers over the swells of her breasts he spoke lowly, "And this too."

"Vergil—"She began to protest.

"Please." He said as he kissed at her neck. That warm sensation began in her stomach again just at the word. Vergil kissed and nibbled at her shoulder as she undid the clasp and discarded the silky black garment. Cupping one breast in his hand he massaged it gently, kissing his way across her collar bone. Bringing his head down he captured her unattended nipple between his lips, rolling his tongue around it. Lady arched into him and moaned his name. Vergil suckled at the firm mound grazing his teeth along the rosy bud before switching to the other one. Lady panted and squirmed under his attention.

"I could love your breasts all day. But I crave something more." The wicked devil said seductively before dragging his tongue between her breasts, up her neck, nipping lightly at her chin, before diving into the succulent waters of her parted lips. He pressed his hips against hers once more. He wanted to fuck her long and hard until she was sore from it. Until she could no longer scream his name. But this was no average woman. This was Lady and she deserved to be treated as such. However, he wasn't done quite yet. Regaining control of his hormones, he slowed it down. Vergil sat back and gazed at her sprawled out on the blanket. The sun kissing her skin. The breeze keeping her nipples erect. The needy look in her eyes. Vergil skimmed his fingers over her stomach to the top of her pants. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper, Lady began to breathe nervously. She thought _this is it_. _He's going to take me here in the wide open. _

Vergil met her worried gaze. "Relax."

His voice was soothing and she calmed minutely until he began slipping her jeans over her hips. He leaned down and kissed her hip bone. She yelped in surprise when he nipped a bit too hard. He then kissed it again tenderly. _He really does have a thing for hips._

The lustful devil removed her bottoms and Lady lay stripped before him. Vergil ran his hands up over her legs, parting them so he could nestle in between them.

Lady glanced nervously at him. "What are you going to do?"

His intense covetous eyes met hers as he settled in. "I'm going to pleasure you Lady." His tongue glided over her slick folds before parting them. Lady gasped loudly and threw her head back. Vergil took it as permission to continue.

Lady tasted so sweet on his tongue, he soon lost himself to the act as he lapped at her languidly, yet hungrily. Her cries of pleasure echoed in his ears as he watched her writhe and grip the blanket. Sinking his fingers into the sides of her hips when he felt her legs begin to quiver, he was determined not to be deterred. Vergil alternated between licking and sucking at her precious jewel until Lady felt she would burst with pleasure. Her hoarse voice cried out once more as she arched up off the ground, her orgasm inundating through her.

She laid there a trembling well spent mess. Vergil kissed her lips before retrieving her glass of wine for her. She had no words to express what was going through her, for her mind couldn't formulate a coherent thought. All she knew was she liked it and wanted more.

Vergil stood over her staring down at her nakedness, her chest still heaving from her staggering release. His need for her still prominent, seeing this beautiful woman laid out before him was not helping. Taking a generous swallow from his glass he tried to calm himself as she continued to look at him with those 'come get me' eyes. Lady sat up, getting to her knees; coming closer, she reached for the button on his pants.

"Lady..what are you doing?" He stopped her hands.

Lady regarded him and pushed his hands away. "Returning the favor."

Inner turmoil was frustrating the hell out of him. He wanted nothing more than to let her take his cock between her pouty lips and suck him dry. But, he simply could not allow her to do that. Vergil hesitated after she unzipped him and began tugging his jeans past his hips. _Dammit._ "No, Lady, you mustn't—"he couldn't finish the sentence as she pulled him free from his confines.

Lady stroked him firmly, like he showed her. She blushed at her own boldness. "Vergil, I wanted the experience, let me do this."

"I wish you wouldn't." He said breathily.

Lady leaned forward and licked the swollen head as she continued to slowly pump his length. There was a sharp intake of breath. "Are you sure?"

"No." He rasped. Lady took him in her warm mouth a little at a time until he hit the back of her throat. She soon realized she didn't have much of a gag reflex took more of him in as she relaxed her throat. Vergil moaned her name as she continued to lavish him. The wine glass he held dropped to the ground and he tangled his hand in her hair. Lady continued as she managed to push his pants down and ran her hand over his smooth skin. Vergil's breathing increased as he felt himself getting closer to release.

He rubbed his fingers down her cheek as he gazed through hooded lids at her. She liked seeing him this way and it only encouraged her. Through the pleasured haze, he tried to get her to stop, he was too close. "Lady, please you have to stop now." She thought there was no way in hell she was going to quit now. She may not like the end result, but she couldn't get enough of how lost in desire he was. Lady took a hold of his side to let him know she wasn't stopping until he was finished.

"Dammit woman—"He muttered before moaning lowly, losing himself to her. Panting hard he saw the look in her eyes. She was trying to decide.. "Don't you do it. Spit it out. You didn't like it before; you'll like it even less now."

No, she was going to do this. Never one to back down, she swallowed and wiped her mouth. "You're right, definitely an acquired taste."

Vergil shook his head and fastened his pants as she retrieved her under garments. "So, that was fun." She smiled and he chuckled despite himself. Helping her to her feet, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her thoroughly. "Thank you for sharing this day with me. This place is special and no one knows about it but you."

Lady looked up into his beguiling eyes getting lost in them momentarily. "Is this still part of the seduction?"

Vergil laughed lightly, "I guess you could look at it that way, but I was being sincere."

"Oh. Is it alright if we stay here a little longer?" He nodded, and they turned to view the breath taking landscape once more. Soon, they found themselves sitting on the blanket again. Lady sat between his legs relaxing back into him, his one hand draped over a bent knee the other entwined with hers. They sat in silence, absorbed in the peace and beauty around them. She never knew Vergil had such a different side to him. He had always come off as a pompous, arrogant ass to her. And he would probably go back to being just that once all this was over. She liked this though and actually really enjoyed his company. She found herself wanting to know more about the dark twin, who at the moment didn't seem that dark at all.

She raised her eyes up at him and him down at her. "Thank you for bringing me here." Lady smiled.

Vergil returned her smile. "You are more than welcome. However, if I am to make you dinner, we should probably leave soon."

"Fifteen more minutes?"

"Yes, fifteen more."

AN: hey all, hope you liked it.. felt choppy to me, but yeah, that just happened. For all of you following love not forgotten, I haven't forgotten.. just working on getting some of the dialog right.. hopefully it will be up within the week, holidays are a B sometimes..

Oh, and to all my guest reviewers, thank you so much for the kind review, besos to you all!


End file.
